


Attention

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Steve Rogers: One Shots and Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Romance, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Violence, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Spotify was once again my nemesis. Base off Attention by Charlie Puth.When Steve has his heart broken by a harpy of a woman, you do everything you can to help the super soldier feel better while doing your best to contain your own feelings. It’s all shot to hell when the evening of fun you planned goes right out the window when she shows up at Steve’s invitation! Will they be getting back together? Could he possibly take her back after what she’s done? When the God of Mischief decides to offer his services to help you attract the attention of Captain America himself, do you dare accept?





	Attention

## Steve Rogers x Reader One Shot

* * *

“Shit!” you hissed softly, glaring daggers at the woman who’d just walked in. How the hell did she find you?

The woman in the red dress screamed sex and sin and sultry nights. She tossed her wealth of chestnut hair over her shoulder and smiled, red lips spreading to show white teeth.

“Girl needs to lay off the white strips,” you muttered softly and lifted the cosmo to your lips.

The club was hopping, and you doubted anyone would hear you over the noise from your seat at the bar. The foot dangling your black stiletto tapped out an angry rhythm, like a cat whose tail twitched when upset.

When Verona sauntered up to Steve and ran her hand up his back to his shoulder, he turned only to have surprise light up his eyes.

You turned away and signalled the bartender. It was getting to be too much. How the fuck had, she found you?

The team had moved to their secondary headquarters in LA nine months ago, and shortly after the move, Steve had come home one night full to bursting, chattering about the sweet dame he’d met.

Said sweet dame was one high-class bitch for whom you’d developed an instant dislike. Unrequited feelings for the Captain notwithstanding, Verona had been an A+ manipulating whore. When Steve was around, she was all innocence and light, laughing and teasing and joking, but when it was just the two of you, she’d turned into a harpy.

Your friendship with Steve irritated her. She didn’t like it. Why couldn’t you leave him alone?

Uh? _Hello_? You were fucking teammates for the love of cheese! But that meant little to Verona who demanded you stay away from _her_ man.

Not wanting to stress Steve out, you’d done it. Backed off, stayed away, requested assignments with Nat and Clint or Scott rather than run with Bucky, Steve, and Sam.

All three had looked like you’d gutted them the first time you’d told them you were heading out with someone else. It had hurt like shit. The only one who knew the whole story was Tony, and only because he’d insisted you spill your guts before he’d approve the change. He hadn’t liked it, but he’d done it.

He’d also bitched you out, expressing his own dislike of Verona, and stating you should say something to Steve.

Sure. Say something to Steve. What? His girlfriend, for whom he was blind to all of her flaws, was a raging bitch? Yeah, that would fly. Instead, you’d switched teams and felt the distance grow.

Then, Verona had made one enormous mistake. She’d dumped Steve. Dumped Captain America. It had hit the headlines worldwide, and you had read them all with glee. The heart of the golden Avenger was shattered by the most hated woman in the world. And, to fan the flames of popular opinion, she’d been seen coming out of the Luxe Hotel on the arm of Angelino Marques, Hollywood’s current hottest actor, the same night she’d broken up with Steve.

You’d immediately grabbed a bottle of Tony’s whiskey, a tub of cookie dough ice cream, and all three Godfather movies, and headed to Steve’s room. When you’d arrived, he’d opened the door to reveal red-rimmed eyes and your heart had broken for him even as the fire of retribution turned your white hair red.

“Don’t,” he’d murmured cupping your cheek. “She ain’t worth it, doll. I’m just happy you’re here.”

He’d hugged you so damn hard and shuddered as he’d breathed you in, you were helpless but to hug him back. You’d settled on his couch, binged on movies, junk food, and whiskey, and finally spilled the truth. Verona had asked you to back off, so you had.

He’d been so angry but not at you. At her for even daring to ask something like that of his teammate. Screwing with the dynamics of the Avengers was a good way to get someone killed.

There had been a month of peace after that. Steve had kept a low profile, going on missions and staying at the compound, spending more time with you and it had been glorious. You’d never felt closer.

Then, the inevitable. Verona called. She was sorry. Could they talk?

Steve had gone, wary, unwilling to take her back but not averse to being seen together for the good of stopping the hate she was still getting.

It was a mistake. A big fucking mistake. You’d told him as much, but he’d still gone.

It hadn’t been enough. Verona had taken that one meeting and turned it into a production. She set Steve up.

The paparazzi were waiting, and soon pictures of the two of them having dinner were plastered everywhere. The speculation they were getting back together ran rampant, and Verona took to Twitter, going on and on about how much she missed him. How she’d screwed up. How she wanted to reconcile.

You’d nearly thrown up in your mouth and made the mistake of saying so via retweet. A twitter feud was soon underway, one everyone on the team was aware of except Steve who had little use for things like Twitter.

The best part was, she _sucked_ at a comeback. There was so much whining it was hysterically funny. You had wit and sass and sarcasm on your side, and it wasn’t uncommon to have one of the others - usually Sam or Scott - retweet with things like “Oh, Snap!” or “Burn!” always making you giggle when they wandered by and gave you a random high five.

It was clear no one liked her, but bitch couldn’t catch a clue. She didn’t want Steve, didn’t want his heart or his love. She wanted attention. She wanted the prestige which came from being Ms. Captain America.

And Steve was torn. When he finally did return to doing things like club night, or beach parties, or bowling, it was inevitable that Verona would show up. She couldn’t let it alone, even when Steve had told her he wasn’t going to take her back, she just kept showing the fuck up.

She had him so tied in knots. You could see it. How twisted up he was about her. He knew she was trouble, but he’d loved her, deeply. That she’d left him and immediately slept with someone else had hurt him something fierce and broken his trust.

But tonight had been carefully planned. You’d taken care of it yourself. The club was owned by a woman whose life you’d once saved. She had become something of a friend, and when you’d asked for a favour, she’d been more than happy to give it. The party had been to celebrate a highly successful mission which had required the entire team’s participation. Even Thor and Loki had joined in and were there to have a good time.

Tina had closed the club, and you had filled it with people you knew weren’t going to spill the beans on social media of just where the Avengers were spending the night partying.

So, to see that bitch walk into the club had you seething. Who the fuck had told?

The phone at your side lit up, and you reached for it. “Fuck me,” hissed from your lips for right there on your screen in black and white and Twitter blue was the damn answer.

_“Heading to the club to see my darling Stevie! He asked me to join him. Can’t wait to get back together. #so excited!”_

You wanted to scream in frustration. How could he? How could he do it? How could he get back together with that lying, manipulating bitch?

“Hey, fairy girl,” Tony muttered, leaning on the bar beside you, “your demon is showing.”

You glanced at the mirror behind the bar and noticed the black sliding its way through the white of your hair. “Can you blame me?” You shoved your phone his way and took a tight hold on your powers.

Fairy girl was a common nickname for you, the essence of the first of your three forms and the face you wore most often, but Triune was your Avenger name. You were a trifecta, three powerful beings in one, the Light Fairy being but your first.

Your hair was the pure white of newly fallen snow in this form. Skin pale with pink cheeks, always a perpetual blush. Eyes of crystalline blue shaped like almonds appeared almost too big for your face. Silvery white brows arched elegantly above them and the corner of each was a swirl of lavender, the tattoo curling down to the top of your cheekbone, while the tips of pointed ears peaked out from the straight layers of your white locks.

You looked… otherworldly because you were. There was no one else like you. The epitome of a fairy in the human world. No one moved as you did, with speed and grace and deadly precision. The others often teased that you were the daughter of Legolas from Lord of the Rings with your perfect aim and far-seeing eyes. Nature sang with your passing. Trees bowed, and flowers bloomed at your will but only in this form.

Your second form was one of Fire. A phoenix trapped in a human shell. Anger, retribution, destruction all came in the wake of your passing inferno. Your hair would slide to red, eyes to burning amber, and the lavender tattoo disappeared only to be exchanged for scales of gold and feathers of flame. Your regular nails would grow thick and curl, turn gold like the talons of an eagle, and were as sharp and deadly as any knife.  

It was not an easy form to control. Fire was its own living entity. It had a will, and you had to fight to contain it, to keep it from consuming all. Burning all. Taking all.

The last form was the strongest and the most deadly. The Demon, as Tony said, was not someone to mess with. Hair of black and eyes like the vastness of space, tattoos and feathers vanished, leaving nothing but ghostly pale skin and blood red lips with fingertips blackened to the second knuckle, while fingernails became razor sharp claws, long and serrated. When the Demon raged… no one escaped you.

“Shit, he called her here?” Tony muttered, glaring at your phone.

“I swear to the heights and depths, Tony. If he takes her home, I’m going to have to leave for a while. I can’t be around her.” You couldn’t watch her hurt him again and not let the Demon slip.

“He’s not stupid enough to do that,” Sam said, sliding his arm around your shoulders. “You’re looking a little dark there, gorgeous. How about we get you another drink?”

“You’re going to feed an unstable fairy alcohol?” Scott smirked, shoving Sam out of the way. “I’m up for watching the fireworks.”

“What fireworks?” Natasha asked, joining the others.

“We’re going to get Triune drunk and let her loose on Verona,” Sam smirked.

“Take her phone away first. I’ve seen what your Twitter is like sober. You’d burn down the internet you get on there drunk,” Clint snickered, snatching your phone away when Tony made to hand it back.

“Why are we stealing things from (Y/N)?” Thor asked, coming to stand at your back with his arms crossed.

You turned to look at them, most of the team gathered around in support. Wanda and Vision had opted out, the crowds too overwhelming, and Bucky was with Steve who was still talking with… her. Man, you loved these people. They all had your back, and you couldn’t thank them enough.

“So she can’t slay Verona via Twitter after we get her drunk,” Tony answered.

“Ah,” chuckled Loki, appearing out of nowhere. “I quite enjoy the battles Triune gets into with that woman, though she is lacking in wits. But perhaps, instead of drinking one’s self into a stupor and beating her bloody, you would rather a dance?” He held out his hand.

Everyone stared at him in utter amazement. He’d never asked you to dance before. He’d never asked anyone to dance before.

“Come, come, my little fairy. You aren’t afraid of a bit of mischief now, are you?”

His eyes twinkled with it, sparkling green in the dim light of the club, and you were placing your hand in his before you knew it.

“Excellent, but first. I think you need a change of wardrobe, my dear.” He grinned, and it was wide and wicked and so terrifying, you wondered if you’d made a really big mistake.

“Loki, wait-”

His finger came down on your lips. “Trust me, darling. Let us show the Captain what he’s missing out on, no?”

You looked at Thor who was eyeing his brother.

“You are being exceptionally helpful this evening, Loki. What are you up to?”

He huffed out an irate breathe. “Well, if you don’t want my assistance …”

You gripped his hand tighter. “No! I mean, yes. Thank you, Loki.”

“I do have… one condition,” he said, a new smirk twitching his lips.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course there’s a catch.” 

“What?” you asked cautiously.

“I want to spar with the Demon.”

You stared at him in shock. “Loki…”

Thor set a cautionary hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Loki, is that a good idea? The two of you could destroy great swaths of land.”

“We’ll have Strange place us in the mirror dimension. It should be sufficient to withstand any damages. And if he declines, we can always go to Svartalfheim.” He gave an unconcerned shrug.

“I’ll do it.” Voices rose in protest, but you waved them off. “I’m tired of it. Tired of being ignored. I look like this now and still can’t-” you cut yourself off. They all knew how you felt about the Captain. A blind man could see it. Hell, Verona had seen it within days of getting together with Steve. “I’m tired of pining for someone who doesn’t see me. So let Loki have his fun, play his tricks, and do what he wants.” You gave the god a nod and watched admiration fill his eyes.

“You are worthy of someone who sees only you,” he said softly, drawing you away from the group as magic wrapped around you.

The little black dress you’d worn became a shimmering column of lavender, the same colour as the marks on your face but covered with a diaphanous layer which sparkled under the changing lights. Your shoes disappeared, replaced by sandals in gleaming silver, the straps of which wound up your legs like vines to end at mid-thigh. Loki released your hand to reach for your hair, skimmed it back with his fingers and lifted it up into a high tail.

As you could smell the florals and feel the life in them, you knew he’d tied it up with some kind of vine. “Loki, what are you doing?”

“You are an ethereal beauty, darling. One both gods and men would compete for, but you hide, embarrassed by your differences. Tonight, that all comes to an end.”

You reached up and touched your ear. At one time you’d been ‘normal,’ no different from any other human. Just an ordinary, regular girl and, to your mind, a little plain. Then, you’d changed, become this creature people stared at in both awe and fear. You’d spent years in baggy clothes, hiding your face in deep hoods until Peter had stumbled upon you.

The Spider-man had come across you sitting in Central Park late one night playing with the flowers and using your powers. He’d convinced you to take down your hood by removing his own - something for which Tony had thoroughly given him shit for - and brought you to meet Happy and Tony the next time they’d been in New York.

You’d gone with them to the Avengers compound because there was nothing left for you in New York. You’d lived on the street for a very long time, had no job, and no family. Finding a place full of misfits where you could fit in had been… life changing. Falling for the Captain hadn’t been in the plan, but how could you stop yourself?

Steve Rogers was… irresistible.

Loki smirked when he was through, evidently satisfied with his creation. “Now, as she is darkness and the reminder of betrayal, you shall be the light, the goodness, a memory of joy in a package even more enticing.”

He drew you into his arms and began to dance with you, slow and smooth, seeming to catch every ray of light. They reflected off your dress, off your shoes, off your hair, until you felt like a candle glowing in the darkness.

“Why are you really doing this?” you asked softly, looking up at him.

“I find you highly amusing, darling. You’re Twitter often makes me chuckle, but lately, your glow has dimmed. You are tired of the charade. Tired of that woman, and I don’t blame you for it. She is horrid.”

“Why can everyone see that but Steve?”

“He is blinded by her bosom.”

You burst out laughing.

He chuckled and bent to speak close to your ear. “That is better. Do not look but you have drawn every eye in the room with your laughter, including that of your Captain.”

Of course, as soon as he said that you turned to look, but he caught your chin and whispered his lips across your cheek.

“No, no, little fairy. Jealousy burns in your Captain. If you wish to further it, slide your arms around my neck.”

You did as he said, tangling your fingers in his hair. “Is this alright?”

He glanced toward the corner, then down to you, his eyes alight with mischief. “Oh, yes, darling. He is practically green with envy.”

“But why?” Steve was never jealous, not over you.

“Because, sweet Triune,” he spun you out, allowing you a glimpse of the corner, and sure enough, Steve’s scowl. “I am the odd denominator. Unlike the others, he is unsure of my motivations. Do I covet you?” He pulled your back to his chest and pressed his palm to your abdomen. “Do I seek you as my own? Will I break your heart if I do? And just how do you feel about me?” he murmured all of this close to your ear where the music and distance would keep a super soldier from overhearing.

“You don’t, right?” you asked cautiously. “Covet me as… as your own?”

“Ah, my dark fairy. If I did, you would already be mine.” He turned you back to face him, and you returned your arms to his neck.

“I think I like how you think God of Mischief,” you chuckled.

He laughed and dipped you back, letting your hair skim the ground. When he lifted you up, he smiled. “And now the speculation begins.”

“What speculation?”

“The Captain wishes to know what you are doing out here with me…”

***

When Verona had finally extracted herself from the death grip she’d taken on his arm to go to the washroom, Steve had finally taken a full breath. “This was a mistake.”

“No shit, jackass,” Bucky grumbled and took a swig from his beer. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“That this would be a good place to tell her to back off. Her bad press is over, and the stunts she keeps pulling aren’t winning her any points. I know all she wants is the attention, the “fame” that comes with being my girlfriend, but trust and loyalty is everything. She wasn’t loyal. Fuck was she ever not loyal.” He knew just how unloyal thanks to the slew of pictures Natasha had scattered across his desk the day after his breakup. She’d been stepping out on him even before that night, but when he’d blown up at Nat, she’d reminded him he’d been a blind fool who would hear not a bad word spoken about Verona when they were together.

That had been the night after he’d watched movies and eaten crap food with Triune. Damn, he’d missed her. The little fairy who brightened his life. The phoenix who set it ablaze with passion in whatever she threw herself into. The demon he knew would always be there to watch his back.

God, it had hurt when she’d changed teams. He hadn’t understood, none of them had. Not until that night when he’d set his head in her lap, and she’d told him the truth.

Verona had requested it of her. He knew at this point it was probably more like _demanded,_ but he hadn’t called (Y/N) on it. She was back in his life in more than just passing, and he was happy.

Verona hadn’t been anything she’d claimed to be, but when she’d walked in tonight in that man-eater dress, red lips, and wearing the perfume he’d always liked best, Steve had been hard-pressed to get a word out before she was yammering on about how happy she was they were getting back together.

She hadn’t stopped talking since.

“This shit’s getting old, pal. For once in your life, stop being a gentleman and show the dame the door. You’ve already pissed off the rest of the team, putting up with this crap,” Bucky grinned smugly at something behind Steve, “Besides (Y/N). Her Twitter battles have been epic. That girl’s got some snark in her.”

“Her what now?”

Bucky froze. “Ah, shit. I wasn’t supposed to say nothing.” Still, he dug his phone from his pocket and pulled up screenshots of some of his favourites.

Steve began to read and finally had to chuckle. “The mouth on her.”

“She’s had your back, Steve. This whole time. Maybe you should smarten up and give your attention to the girl who wants it for the right reason.” He nodded toward the dance floor. “Before you lose her to someone else.”

Her laughter floated above the music causing Steve to turn to see what was so funny. “She ain’t got those kinds of feelings for me, Buck - why the _fuck_ is she dancing with him?” And what the hell had happened to her dress? “Jeez… she looks…”

“Like an elf,” Bucky supplied. “Forest nymph. Woodland fairy.”

“I got it,” Steve grumbled, glaring daggers at Loki.

“And if you think Triune’s not got pretty strong feelings for you, well, then you’re an even bigger dumbass than I thought. She put tonight together _for you_ so you’d have one evening out without Verona, but you just had to fuck it up. Ditch the brunette. Catch the fairy. Do it before she succumbs to the God of Mischief’s charms.” Bucky punched him hard in the arm and went to get another beer.

Familiar and unwanted hands wrapped around his arm. “Verona.”

“Yes, Stevie?”

“We need to talk.”

***

“They are leaving.”

The disbelief in Loki’s voice set your heart racing, and you whipped your head around. “No…”

“I am so sorry, darling.” His hand caressed your cheek.

You smiled sadly. Most of the conversation between Bucky and Steve had been too low for even Loki to hear, leaving you hanging in the dark with no idea of what was happening. “It’s okay, Loki. You tried.” You patted his arm and headed for the ladies room, needing a moment, or two - or twelve - to find some composure again.

“Hey, pretty lady,” slurred the smelly, clearly drunk man standing in your way.

“Lance… now is not the time,” you sighed. One of the guys from your tactical unit, he was nice enough and decent to look at, but he had a hard time taking no for an answer.

“Aw, c’mon, babe. We could make some,” he belched loudly, “beautiful music together.”

When he reached for your arm, you stuck a dagger to his throat. “As lovely as that offer sounds, I’m not in the fucking mood!” you snarled, noting the black tipping your fingers.

“Yes, ma’am!” he squealed, holding up his hands.

A sigh slipped from your lips as you pulled the dagger from his throat and tucked it back in your thigh sheath. “Go find Mindy from PR. She thinks you’re a fine hunk of beef.” You’d heard her say so numerous times.

“Thanks, Triune!” He gave you a thumbs up and swaggered away.

Drunk… but not stupid. You wished him well. But the encounter had further soured your mood, and when you saw the door to the alley propped open as a staff member took out the trash, you quickly slipped out the door and around the corner, nodding to the guy as you left.

It wasn’t until you got to the front of the club you realized you’d left your phone behind. Well, less like left and more like never reacquired it from Barton. Your credit card was in the case, but a taxi wasn’t your only way of getting back to the compound, and you could have FRIDAY inform the others of your whereabouts once you got there.

From your back, you shook free your wings, diaphanous one’s that looked like oil on water, a rainbow of colour. It would be a cinch to fly home. In your phoenix form, they became bigger, feathered in reds and golds with small flames licking along the edges. As a Demon, the leathery wings of a bat hung from your back, huge and clawed. But you were quickest as a fairy.

It was quiet out front, weirdly so what with the club being closed for the night, so the sound of angrily raised voices drew your attention.

Steve and Verona were having one hell of a fight even if their voices were hushed. They were far enough away you couldn’t hear much more than tone, but even with only that you could tell the bitch was seething.

Then, Verona made the second worst mistake of her life.

Steve held up his hands, his voice loud and angry enough to carry. “I’m done, Verona. As the Taylor Swift song goes: we are never getting back together!”

You would have laughed at Steve quoting Taylor Swift, laughed gleefully and with great joy at his declaration if Verona hadn’t done what she did next.

Her voice grew in strength, and she screamed at him, “You son of a bitch. Everyone thinks you’re America’s golden hero, but I’m going to wreck you. Drag you so far down in the filth they’ll never get your precious reputation clean!”

“Yeah right,” Steve scoffed.

She smiled smugly. “The press always believes the victim when it comes to abuse.” Then, she slapped him hard across the face, raking her nails down his cheek.

A roar left your lips, loud, deadly, and deafening. It shook the building and set off car alarms, but you paid them no mind, far too intent on wrapping your hand around her throat.

“Bitch!” hissed from your lips. “You deserve what’s coming to you!”

“Triune!” Steve barked, making to come closer. “Don’t do it!”

You’d swept her away from him and had her pressed back first to the hood of a nice looking car.

“She plans to accuse you, _you of all people_ , of abuse and you think I should let her live?” You stared down at her, her eyes wide and filled with fear. Her face was almost as pale as yours. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes, and you laughed as you leaned down and licked one from her cheek. “Tastes like fear,” you whispered in her ear. “Demons thrive on fear.”

Steve continued his cautious approach as the team began to spill from the club. He held up his hand, holding them back when your wings swept up and arched out like a bird of prey claiming its catch.

“Please…” she whispered. “I won’t…  I won’t say anything. I promise! I swear it!”

“Oh,” you pouted, returning your black eyes to hers. “It’s far too late for that. How dare you threaten my Captain.” You stroked her throat tenderly, a lover’s caress delivered so precisely with serrated claws you didn’t leave a single mark. “How dare you strike my Captain!” You knew you sounded feral when you snarled out the words but didn’t care.

“I’m sorry!” she cried, makeup running and snot flowing.

“(Y/N).” Steve’s voice was quiet as he touched the tip of your wing. “Dollface… she ain’t worth it.”

“No, she’s not,” you smiled wickedly, “but you are.” Dragging her from the car you spun her to face the crowd and leapt to the hood of the vehicle with her clutched to your chest. “Tell the nice people what you were going to do.”

“I…”

Black fingers squeezed her throat and claws pricked her skin. “Nice and loud so the people can hear you or I rip out your throat, so you never speak again.”

“Triune, darlin’, you don’t gotta do this.”

“When the woman you just told you would never take back threatens to tell the world you abused her? Yes, Captain, I do.”

“What!” Bucky bellowed.

“That is what you threatened, isn’t it, Verona?”

“Ye-yes,” she blubbered.

“But you’ve changed your mind, haven’t you?”

“Ye-yes.”

“Because falsely accusing someone of abuse is wrong, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” You teased your claws over her throat a final time and whispered in her ear. “I have been nice up till now, but I’m tired of playing these games. Steve is done with you. That’s all you’ll ever say about it. You and the Captain have politely parted ways. If I hear anything contrary to that… I will come for you. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

She’d started to shake, and you looked to Loki. “Would you mind?”

“I’d be delighted.” His strides were long as he crossed the parking lot.

You dropped Verona into his arms, and the two of them vanished. He’d take her home. Whether he left her there with his own warning… well, Loki was a tricky fella.

“Now we can really get this party started! Drunk parking lot brawl is over!” yelled Tony as he began ushering people back inside.

They trickled inside as your rage slowly disappeared, allowing your wings to shrink and hair to return to white. Once everyone has returned inside, Steve held up his hand.

“Come down. That’s an order.”

You took his hand and stepped off the car. “We’re off the clock, Steve.”

“Considering how you kept calling me _your_ Captain, I figured it was fitting.”

“You are my Captain,” you said quietly, removing your hand from his and looking away, aware of the awkwardness which was now forming.

“Hey, don’t do that.” He cupped your chin and turned your face back to his. Big blue eyes held on your face while his thumb stroked your cheek. “Is that all I am? Just your Captain?”

“I think you know you’re not.”

A smile tipped his lips up as his head dropped lower. “And Loki?”

“Loki who?” you asked.

“Good answer,” he chuckled, tangling his free hand in your hair. “You always smell so damn good,” he whispered.

“You always said that about her.” It had irked you, the way Steve would go on about Verona.

“She had a nice perfume, yeah, but you smell like forests and nature, or sultry, smouldering pine, or dark, sensual desires. You make my head swim.” He brushed his nose along your cheekbone, down along your jaw, to tuck in under your ear and nip your pulse. “Bucky said I needed to ditch the brunette and catch my fairy, but I didn’t think my fairy wanted to be caught. I’ve been looking at you for years but always thought you didn’t want me like that.”

“What?” you gasped, red beginning to slide through your hair. “How could you think-” your words cut off on a whimper when he pulled on your ponytail, tipped your head back, and bared your throat for his teeth.

They scraped up and down the cords as he backed you into the hood of the vehicle you’d stepped from. “Doesn’t matter. You’ve got all my attention now, Triune, what are you gonna do about it?”

A push with your wings had you escaping his hold on a giggle as you returned to your previous position on the hood of the car. “I don’t know, Captain. What should I do about it?”

“Tricky little fairy.” His hands landed to either side of your feet. “I think you should come down.”

“Oh, really?” You bent to cup his face and bring yours close. “Or maybe I should just kiss you?”

“I like option two.” His hands closed around your wrists.

You snickered as you bent at the knees and he pressed up on his toes, bringing your mouths together in that longed for first kiss. If magic could have been found in a moment, it was this one. It bloomed like a flower when Steve tilted his head, and you sank into the kiss like a free diver, determined to make the single breath last.

Neither of you noticed the crunch of gravel beneath tires, but you did the bright flash of the camera going off, breaking the two of you apart.

“Guess this means you and Verona aren’t getting back together, Cap?” the paparazzi grinned.

“She was a… nice girl,” Steve said and looked up at you, “But when a fella has the opportunity to catch a fairy, he’d be a fool not to.”

“Gonna quote you on that, Cap!” the man called as he drove away, clearly pleased with his newsworthy photo.

“Well, that should make a few headlines,” you grumbled, stepping down from the hood of the car a second time as the mood was now broken.

Steve chuckled softly to himself and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, ever so gently grazing a wing as he went. The barely there touch caused you to shiver, unexpected desire streaking your body with the action.

“So,” he murmured as he led you back toward the club, “would you really have ripped out her throat?”

You flicked your wings to make them disappear, stopped and looked up at him. “Steve, if she says one thing contrary to what I’ve told her… I still might.” Red washed through your hair, causing sparks and flames to lick at the air, but he didn’t pull away, knowing you’d never allow any part of yourself to hurt him or another teammate.

Instead, he used his free hand to tenderly touch the small scales and tiny feathers which appeared at the corner of your eye. “Such a fierce fairy.”

“I’ll always fight for you,” you said softly when his head lowered and he pressed another soft, gentle kiss to your lips.

When you parted, it was on a shaky breath. “Let’s go celebrate, doll face. We can figure out what comes next.”

***

The next morning, after an enjoyable night of drinking and dancing in which you’d spent the majority of the time either in Steve’s arms or beneath one, you were standing in the kitchen in shorts and a t-shirt glaring at the picture FRIDAY had brought up on the TV monitor.

“Shit.”

“Such language,” Tony teased, ruffling your hair on his way by. “Figured you’d still be wrapped around lover boy at this time of morning.”

“Shut up, Stark. Nothing happened.” You refused to pout about it.

Falling into bed with the Captain might have been in your plans, but they hadn’t been in Steve’s. A proper first date, he’d explained as he walked you to your door last night, was at least mandatory before he stripped you out of your dress. Then, he’d kissed you goodnight with enough heat to have you wet and willing to strip him out of his pants by the time he finished.

“Fail,” grumbled Sam as he stumbled into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee. “Dude, come on.”

“Don’t blame me. I was hardly a lady,” you muttered, especially when you had gripped the obscenely large bulge between his thighs and made him whine.

“You’re saying Steve was a lady?” Natasha chuckled as she wandered in looking far too spry for someone who’d drank as much as she had.

“I believe the word you’re looking for is _gentleman_ , Natasha,” Steve grumbled as he and Bucky made their way into the room. “And I’d thank you all to mind your own damn business.” He made his way toward you where you were leaning against the kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal. “Cute,” he murmured, kissing the top of your head while smirking at the picture on the TV.

Every head in the room swivelled toward the screen. There was a moment of silence before all eyes swung back to the two of you.

“It’s not cute. I look like fucking Tinker Bell,” you sighed, leaning back into Steve.

The photograph the paparazzi had taken was right there in living colour. You were bent at the waist, back flat, sparkling wings held straight up, and with the outfit Loki had put you in, you looked like some fairytale creature. One foot was slightly in front of the other, and with your hands cupping Steve’s face, you looked like a damn sprite bestowing a kiss on a worthy prince.

“An adorable Tinker Bell,” Steve murmured, wrapping his arms around your waist and tucking his face into your hair.

“Personally,” Tony piped up, “I prefer this one.”

He flicked his fingers at the screen, and it was filled with the image of you crouched over Verona, wings of black arched high and possessively over your prey.

“Me too,” you chuckled. “Can I get that framed? I’ll hang it over my bed.”

Steve whispered in your ear, “I don’t particularly want a reminder of Verona hanging over your bed when I’m making you scream my name.”

Bucky spit coffee over the kitchen table. “Goddamnit, Steven!”

“What? What I miss?” Sam asked.

“Nothing in need of repeating!” you barked when Bucky opened his mouth.

“So, doll face,” Steve chuckled, “How about that date?”

You placed your bowl on the counter and turned around to stare up at the big blond, blue-eyed super soldier who held your fairy heart. His shirt was tight, defining all those glorious muscles, and you lightly traced your nail down the center of his chest. “Captain… you have my full attention.”

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
